


Vanventures

by ferrousdraconis



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Smut, a few assorted AUs to gauge interest, random VanVen shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrousdraconis/pseuds/ferrousdraconis
Summary: Assortment of random shit. Nothing too long, so don't get your hopes up.





	1. Journey AU

They're wanderers, all of them. Yet he is not of their kind, black cloak even starker than their red against the pale sands. The monsters, for what can they be but monsters as they rend flesh and fabric, surround him always; and they never refuse whatever meal may come stumbling past. 

 

When he comes he is clad in green, a bright spot of life against the shadows Vanitas has shrouded himself in. The creatures whir to life and start circling, spotlight gazes searching for the intruder amongst them. But this one, he is too quick, he darts around them like a mayfly and makes his way to him in seconds, pulling Vanitas to cover. It is there that he takes off the mask they all wear, revealing a sweaty and disheveled face. His cheeks are rosy, his eyes ocean blue.

 

He’s beautiful.

 

Vanitas does not repay the gesture in kind, instead waiting to see what this stranger will do now. Seeing his face is already a rarity after years of solitude, but also among their kind. One did not remove the mask, or the cloak, save in the presence of a close friend or a lover. The other boy is smiling at him, like he’s important to him. It makes Vanitas uneasy, so he backs out into the monster’s light again. The stranger darts a hand out to pull him back before quickly retracting it. 

 

Vanitas moves to his usual place again, looking back at the boy still hidden in shadows darker than even his own. The stranger frowns and sends out a sigil.  _ Ventus _ . And then again. Vanitas turns away, not daring to alert the creatures that still circle him. This boy, Ventus, was incredibly stupid. Too stupid to live, if he thinks Vanitas could be taken, be  _ saved _ . There is no hope in following him, or even bothering to remember this. He would leave or be eaten like the others.

 

A sound, and when Vanitas turns to look the stranger is gone.


	2. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mindless short smut.

As soon as the door closes there are hands on him, pulling him against a lithe figure just inside. He stiffens for a moment before they shove under his shirt and he recognizes the burning heat they emit.

 

“Vanitas what-”   
  


His mouth descends on Ventus’ throat, silencing him with teeth set just tight enough to hurt. The message is clear. Ventus’ mouth snaps shut and Vanitas growls, pleased, into him. His hands move up his chest and thumb over his nipples, eliciting a moan that gets Vanitas grinning and biting down harder. He unlatches, moves back to the shirt’s hem and tugs it over his chest with no resistance from his partner, flinging it into the depths of the apartment.

 

Any protest Ventus would offer is replaced with a gasp when Vanitas takes a long suck on a nipple, lightly nipping at the sensitive flesh. His gasp turns to a whine when he begins pressing kisses and bites down his abdomen to the top of his jeans. Vanitas’ tongue darts out, pressing low against his stomach, and only trailing lower as Ventus’ jeans are unbuttoned and pulled down his thighs. It’s only when his boxers are slipped off that he fully comprehends what Vanitas wants to do.

 

“A-ah, Vani, a-are you sure?”   
  


Ventus’ errant hand is quickly swatted away as Vanitas takes the head of his dick into his mouth. Bobbing his head, he takes more and more of him in until he’s fully inside, throat tight around him. He stills, and Ventus looks down at the dark head of hair curiously with eyes half-lidded. Then he’s moving again, taking his hips in his hands and fucking him into his mouth. Ventus, breathless now, instinctively fists a hand into Vanitas’ hair and pulls, eliciting a groan from the man beneath him.

 

The sound reverberates around his cock and only grows louder when his hips twitch involuntarily and crush Vanitas against him. He’s never done this before, got on his knees for him like this, and the experience has them both closing their eyes in pleasure. 

 

Ventus is close, so close now, and he falls of the edge as Vanitas pulls back to lick his slit. Then his fist is almost pulling out hair as he comes into his mouth, feeling cum spill over Vanitas' tongue and down his throat. 

 

Vanitas stays on him through the aftershocks of his orgasm, lapping up every drop. He pulls off with a lewd pop, nosing into Ventus' crotch one last time before tucking him back into his jeans. Ventus is shuddering, barely remembering to untangle his fingers from Vanitas' hair. Vanitas stands on shaky legs and kisses him, tongue darting out to share the taste in his mouth. 

 

Ventus kisses back, and it devolves into a soft and tender thing, hand on his cheek and lips barely parted. They separate, Ventus looking into Vanitas' hazy golden eyes. 

 

"I love you." he breathes, and takes his hand. "Now it's your turn, hm?" His smile becomes a grin. "Would you rather I eat you out or suck you off?"


	3. Kiss Kiss Fall in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short mindless fluff. (not an OHSHC AU, though that can be arranged)

He's biting his lip again, worrying it in his teeth, and Vanitas doesn't know whether to tell him to stop or replace them with his own. The latter, of course, would get him punched, so…

 

"What is it now you insufferable dweeb?"

 

Ventus lets his lip pop out, drawing Vanitas' gaze once again to that  _ stupid _ mouth. Ventus opens it to say something, and. Oh fuck it.

 

Vanitas leans in and kisses him, the nerd. 

 

It's all going to plan, Ventus stiffening in surprise, and Vanitas prepares to step back to laugh at him. 

 

But then, Ventus' hand raises. Vanitas prepares for the inevitable. Instead of punching him though, it goes to cup his jaw. 

 

And then. 

 

And then Ventus is kissing him back. 

 

Oh.

 

Oh this is different. 

 

The whole thing is inelegant, inexperienced on both sides, but Ventus tilts his head just  _ so _ and suddenly it feels too good to stop. So he doesn't.  _ They _ don't, and it's a unit now, a mathematical certainty, leaving Vanitas thinking of magnetic poles and chemical bonds until he's ripped back to reality. 

 

Ventus has stopped kissing him. Why has he stopped kissing him? Vanitas liked kissing him. He should be doing it right now, preferably forever. 

 

"Vani? Vani!"

 

Ventus is using that stupid nickname again that absolutely doesn't make him melt, so Vanitas scowls at him instinctively. The hand tracing his jaw (and that's still there apparently) strokes his cheek with a thumb. Ventus looks at him,  _ really _ looks at him, and he has to look away before he drowns in all that blue. 

 

"What?" he spits like he wasn't ever so slightly leaning into the touch. He jolts at the feeling of lips at the corner of his mouth, blushes when Ventus laughs softly. He cocks his head a bit. 

 

"I love you, you know?" he says, so quiet that Vanitas almost misses it. His response, of course, is to let out an undignified squawk and attempt to move away. Attempt, because Ventus takes his hands in his own and gives him that look once more and he's frozen.

 

Slowly, carefully, Ventus kisses him again. And again. Soft, sweet things that almost make him want to cry, and surely he would kiss his tears too. Every last one is punctuated with an ' _ I love you'. _

 

He was prepared for heat, for passion, but this kind warmth leaves him speechless. But he has to say something, has to express this feeling that makes him punch-drunk and dizzy. He opens his mouth, but only a few jumbled syllables fall out. He has to tell him, he has to-

 

"Vani hey, hey it's okay."

 

There are hands cupping his cheeks and thumbs wiping away the moisture he only now realizes has congregated at his eyes. Ventus kisses his eyelids when they flutter shut, then his forehead, his cheeks, and finally his mouth. He speaks against his lips. 

 

"You don't have to say it now. I know you will when you're ready. I know you love me too, right Vanitas?"

 

Vanitas breaks the kiss to bury his face in Ventus' shoulder, nodding fervently. Ventus wraps him in a hug, one hand in his hair and gently stroking. 

 

It's perfect.


	4. Double Decker Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it says on the tin.

“I love you.” he whispers into his skin.

 

“I  _ love _ you.” he murmurs into their kisses.

 

“ _ I love you. _ ” he moans as Ventus fucks into him, so gentle, so kind.

 

“I  _ hate _ you.” he spits, high off another argument that left them both rubbed raw.

 

I HATE YOU!” he screams as Ventus lays him bloody and exposed with his words.

 

“ _ I hate you… _ ” he sobs into his arms, clutching back like Ventus is the only buoy in an endless sea.

 

“I love you.” Ventus says back, every single time.

 

That’s all he needs.

 

That’s all he ever wanted to hear.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“ _ Mine _ .” he growls through gritted teeth, clutching Ventus tight to him. The other boy nods profusely, groaning at the sensation of being filled, over and over. There's nothing so good as this, being complete again. 

 

“Yours.” he breathes back.

 

Later, when it's Vanitas being fucked into the sheets, a question floats hesitating into the air. 

 

“Mine?” Ventus asks innocently, even with his dick pulsing in Vanitas’ ass.

 

“Yours, always yours, for as long as you'll have me- ah!” he lets out a broken moan as a hand tweaks one of his nipples, but there's a smile pressed into his back. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking of continuing this AU, go ahead and comment or kudo if you'd be interested.


End file.
